


things you said too quietly

by teddylupln



Series: things you said prompts [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, idk what this is, the gay icons we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddylupln/pseuds/teddylupln
Summary: “Jinkies, Daphne, you’re a genius! I could kiss you!"Daphne’s eyebrows rose slightly, and a smile creeped onto her face.“Oh. I mean. Not actually. Like metaphorically,” Velma sputtered, pushing her glasses up. “Good job.”orDaphne tells Velma she's not straight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> who knows if I'll write or post more of the "things you said" prompts for other fandoms or not but I wanted to post this one so here it is lol

Velma was a lesbian. She knew that. She was comfortable with that. It had taken years of slow self-acceptance, but she was good with it now. She knew; the gang knew; her parents knew. And everyone had come to understand it in their own ways.

Fred hadn’t understood at first and made a few demeaning sexist comments over the months, but it honestly hadn’t been as bad as Velma had expected, and she had forgiven him over time as he apologized.

Shaggy had awkwardly raised his hand for a high-five, said "Congrats!... I think? Is that something to congratulate?", and slowly lowered his hand. Velma had laughed, said it was indeed something to congratulate, and gave him a high-five. He never mentioned it again unless she talked to him about it.

Daphne had nodded, said "I'm happy for you, Velms," and that was all. 

Velma was comfortable with her sexuality. What she wasn't comfortable with was having a crush on her only girl friend. 

Daphne and Velma had never been as close as one might think the only two girls in a friend group might be. They weren't any closer than Velma was with Shaggy. 

But lately they had started getting closer. 

The gang's latest case, a haunted bridge, had been more demanding than most.

Fred had been making a trap for the last three days, but kept getting frustrated that it wasn't good enough and destroying it. 

Shaggy and Scooby were supposed to be helping him, but everyone knew it was probably more like them eating Fred’s food while they encouraged him.

And Daphne had been helping Velma research the case. 

They were trying to figure out how the hauntings operated. Velma had thought the ghost must have been physically able to touch things because the victims had all jumped off the bridge. None of them had shown signs of being suicidal before their deaths, so Velma thought someone must have physically pushed them or otherwise urged them to jump. 

But they had gotten access to security footage yesterday, which clearly showed that no one was pushing the victims. The only thing they showed was an odd mist and flashing images. Which naturally meant that it was a hologram haunting. Which didn't explain why the people all jumped.

Velma groaned and face-planted into the papers in front of her.

“You okay?” Daphne looked over from her computer.

“I just want to figure out this case. It’s killing me that I can't think of anything.”

“Actually,” Daphne ventured tentatively. “I think I might have a theory. It’s probably wrong, but…”

Velma nodded enthusiastically, hopeful for any ideas.

“So I was thinking, maybe it’s like something that happens before they get on the bridge. Like some kind of mind control.”

Velma stared at Daphne, nodding slowly as she thought about it. It could work. One of the suspects had a vague connection to mysticism and hypnotics that Velma hadn't given much thought to.

“Jinkies, Daphne, you’re a genius! I could kiss you!”

Daphne’s eyebrows rose slightly and a smile creeped onto her face.

“Oh. I mean. Not actually. Like metaphorically,” Velma sputtered, pushing her glasses up. “Good job.”

“Thanks but you’re the real genius.” Daphne couldn't stop smiling.

“You know, everyone thinks you can't be smart because you're pretty, but I think you're just as much of a genius as me.”

“You think I’m pretty?”

“Well, I mean, kind of. In a friendly way. I’m not hitting on you. I know you're straight.”

Daphne laughed.

“Velma, I’m not straight.”

“Oh. Well. You know. Not all girls who aren't straight like each other of course. That's just playing into a stereotype. But you know that; you're not straight. Ha. Anyways." Velma was screwed.

Velma began to pack up her bag hurriedly.

“I’m going to go tell the others your theory and then go home for the night. Thanks again. You’re a lifesaver. Literally for future victims.”

As Velma rushed out of the library, she didn't hear what Daphne said next.

“I do play into the stereotype,” Daphne whispered. She smiled and shook her head.


End file.
